


Rosalina and Iris Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Rosalina and Iris Fart

Princess Rosalina and Iris farted loudly together in their pooped jeans at the Comet Observatory, which was parked near Unova's Opelucid City towards the north during night, with the wild Pokémon roaming around fleeing from the potent stink that emitted from the flatulence engulfing the observatory. Rosalina had more wet bubbly farts to provide while Iris had a more wide range of raunchy farts, some becoming deep pitched and others crackling. Both of their big butts farting nonstop in their smelly jeans caused them to poop their pants, which they managed to joke about in spite of as they enjoyed seeing how big their brown stains could get.

"Peeyew... those burritos are definitely doing their job," Rosalina admitted as she began to fan the air with one of her hands, getting a whiff of the stink that surrounded them.

"Speak for yourself. This is what happens when you have too many enchiladas..." Iris laughed as she pinched her nose with her left hand, rubbing her right hand on her fat ass as she was surprised at how many bassy farts she was ripping out, smiling from the tuba like sounds she was making "Man does this feel so -BRAP- good."


End file.
